Barret Wallace
Barret Wallace é um personagem jogável em Final Fantasy VII. Ele o líder do grupo eco-terrorista AVALANCHE, tentando evitar que a Companhia de Energia Elétrica Shinra use Mako, a fonte de vida do planeta Gaia, como uma forma de energia. Sua causa aparentemente benevolente de lutar pelo Planeta é uma desculpa para sua vingança e raiva pessoal, que ele mais tarde deve aceitar. Apesar de sua atitude impetuosa e às vezes violenta, Barret tem um bom coração e está dividida entre lutar e cuidar de sua filha Marlene. Perfil Aparência Em sua aparência original, Barret é um homem forte, musculoso e de pele negra com um colete marrom sujo, calças verdes e grandes botas marrons. Seu braço direito foi mutilado na perda de sua cidade natal, e foi substituído por uma prótese que encaixa armas, o braço-arma, o que lhe permite trocar por vários tipos de armas. Barret tem várias cintas de metal em volta da cintura, no braço esquerdo e uma tatuagem de um crânio rodeado por chamas, que formam uma imagem com asas no ombro esquerdo. Seu cabelo é aparado nas laterais deixando um leve moícano no topo. Ele tem uma barba grossa e uma plaqueta de identificação (típica do exército) em volta do pescoço. Ele tem três cicatrizes na bochecha direita. Esta aparência foi humoristicamente comparada ao ator Mr. T, uma comparação também um pouco mostrada pelo personagem de Barret. Em Final Fantasy VII Remake Barret usa óculos de sol pretos. Em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children e Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, o braço-arma de Barret foi substituído por uma mão de aço que pode se transformar em uma arma maior. Seu colete foi substituído por um mais mácio, branco e ele usa uma camisa na forma de uma rede de peixe mantendo as calças verdes. Seu cabelo é de estilo diferente, e agora está arrumado em tranças. O designer de personagens Tetsuya Nomura comentou que o personagem de Barret foi redesenhado em grande parte devido às comparações com o Sr. T e, ao instruir os animadores sobre o que o braço-arma de Barret deveria ser, ele lhes disse para fazer "uma ainda maior arma, e grande que se transforme de uma forma enorme e surpreendente ". A tatuagem do crânio de Barret foi alterada de sua obra original em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children; originalmente um crânio com asas, foi mudado para um crânio mais redondo com extensões. Personalidade Barret é caracterizado no início do Final Fantasy VII como um homem impetuoso e grosseiro com um temperamento curto e uma tendência a amaldiçoar, embora seu linguajar não seja tão ruim quanto a de Cid Highwind. Ele é capaz de disparar com o seu braço-arma ao ar em ataques de fúria chamando a atenção de todos ao seu redor. Tendo perdido o modo de vida que ele estava acostumado por causa da Shinra, Barret voltou-se para o extremismo, mas sua raiva é acompanhada por uma reflexão mais profunda, embora raramente mostrada. Barret admite a Elmyra Gainsborough que quer estar com sua filha Marlene, mas, ao mesmo tempo, quer salvar o Planeta, um problema que causa tal dissonância, que ele desiste ao tentar explicar Barret descreve a vida com metáforas que utilizam trens, incluindo uma de suas frases mais conhecidas, "não há como sair deste trem que estamos até chegar ao fim da linha ", que ele adota de Cloud durante o passeio de trem após a primeiro missão bem-sucedida da AVALANCHE. No final de Final Fantasy VII, quando Cloud e Tifa estão ausentes, Barret diz que ele deveria ser o líder, mas depois diz que ele percebeu que ele não é adequado e elege o Cid em seu lugar. Barret descobre que sua busca é principalmente alimentada por seu amor por sua filha Marlene, ao invés de uma ideologia grandiosa como ele havia declarado anteriormente e que ele quer fazer do mundo um lugar melhor por sua causa. Na novel On the Way to a Smile, o personagem de Barret é examinado em um nível mais profundo, revelando seu isolamento devido se ver como um monstro por causa de seu braço-arma e sua busca de um novo significado para sua vida após sua vingança com a Shinra estar resolvida. Ainda culpado pelo caos causado pelo AVALANCHE, particularmente a morte dos membros do grupo sob sua liderança, Barret procura uma vida normal e uma maneira de expiar seu "campo minado de erros" como líder da facção. História Primeiros anos de vida Barret cresceu na pequena aldeia de mineração de carvão de Corel rodeada por uma floresta. Ele era casado com uma mulher chamada Myrna que sofria de uma doença desconhecida. Por causa da doença de sua esposa, Barret decidiu defender a cooperação com a Shinra na construção de um Reator Mako ao norte de Corel. Seu amigo de infância, Dyne, discordou no início, mas Barret o convenceu. Em Before Crisis - Final Fantasy VII, a encarnação original e mais violenta da AVALANCHE ocupou Corel em 8 de maio de 0003. Barret ajuda os Turks a entrar no reator para recuperá-lo. Na época, ele não conhece o nome da organização inimiga e, ironicamente, mais tarde escolheria esse título para o seu próprio grupo insurgente. Shinra destrói o reator e a Corel em retaliação, acreditando que foi o povo de Corel que ajudou AVALANCHE a tomar o reator. No caos, Barret e Dyne retornam à cidade e são alvejados por tropas de Shinra. Dyne cai de um penhasco e Barret agarra sua mão. Scarlet, uma executiva da Shinra, ordena que disparem contra as mãos de Barret, que vê Dyne cair para sua aparente desgraça. Barret encontra a filha de Dyne, Marlene, e leva para criá-la como sua filha, acreditando que Dyne perecera. Ele adquiriu um braço de prótese, que foi feito para ele por Shalua Rui. Barret abriu caminho para Cosmo Canyon e aprendeu sobre a AVALANCHE, tornando-se o líder da segunda encarnação da organização, indo para Midgar iniciando sua campanha contra a Shinra. Líder da AVALANCHE Algum tempo em 0007,em Midgar, Barret lidera um AVALANCHE reestruturado contra a Shinra, com seus membros, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie (Final Fantasy VII) Jessie] e Tifa Lockhart. Como parte de um ataque contra a Shinra, Barret concorda em contratar o amigo de infância de Tifa, o mercenário Cloud Strife. Com Cloud, eles começam sua maior operação ainda no dia 9 de dezembro. O ataque ao [do Setor 1 é bem sucedido e, embora Cloud fosse inconstante e Barret não gostasse dele, a necessidade de ajuda e sua habilidade convencem Barret em mantê-lo no grupo. No próximo bombardeio a um reator, o grupo persegue o Presidente Shinra e Barret o amaldiçoa antes que o presidente fuga em um helicóptero. Como o o robô que o presidente envia contra o grupo explode, Cloud é separado dos demais. Tifa cria um plano para encontrar com o senhor do crime Sector 6, Don Corneo, quando descobrem que ele é um informante da Shinra. Enquanto Tifa e Cloud seguem, Shinra envia os Turks para destruir o pilar que segurava o prato do Setor 7, esmagando as favelas logo abaixo onde a sede da AVALANCHE está localizada. Barret e a AVALANCHE lutam para detê-los, e Wedge, Biggs e Jessie estão perdidos na luta com Barret, o último que defende o pilar quando Cloud e Tifa se juntam a ele. Apesar de seus esforços, o pilar é destruído e Barret, Cloud e Tifa escapam por pouco. Barret está furioso com as perdas, mas é consolado por Tifa com a garantia de que Aeris Gainsborough, uma mulher que ela e Cloud conheciam nas favelas, levou Marlene em segurança antes que do prato cair. Aeris é sequestrada por Shinra, e quando a Cloud resolve resgata-lá Barret o acompanha para retribuir a Aeris por salvar Marlene. Barret encontra-se com Marlene na casa de Elmyra Gainsborough em um encontro emocionante. Elmyra critica Barret por ter deixado sua filha sozinha quando ele saiu para lutar contra Shinra e Barret se esforça para explicar suas razões, dizendo que o planeta precisava ser salvo, especialmente em consideração a Marlene. Ele deixa Marlene aos cuidados de Elmyra e pede que as duas deixem Midgar porque a cidade não é mais um lugar seguro. No encalço de Sephiroth Quando o grupo chega à Sede da Shinra, Barret sugere entrar pela porta da frente. Eles acham a Aeris presa pelo Professor Hojo, chefe do departamento de ciências de Shinra, que quer entrecruzá-la com Red XIII para "preservar suas espécies", Aeris sendo Cetra e Red XIII sendo das espécies leoninas raras e sensíveis. Eles são capturados pelos Turks. Barret é preso com Red XIII ,e o conhece um pouco. Durante o ataque de Sephiroth ao presidente Shinra, eles são libertados, e o grupo foge de Midgar para Kalm. Cloud é eleito o líder do grupo acima de Barret, e ele aceita de má vontade. Em Kalm, Cloud explica que Sephiroth é um lendário SOLDIER que desertou da Shinra para se vingar da humanidade, e embora tenha perecido parece ter retornado. Ele diz a sua versão do Incidente de Nibelheim de cinco anos atrás, quando ele e Sephiroth vieram a Nibelheim para inspecionar o Reator Nibel e Sephiroth ficou com raiva depois de saber suas origens no Projeto Jenova e incendiou a cidade. Sua história é constantemente interrompida por Barret, que está pedindo mais detalhes, pois a lembrança da Cloud é inconsistente. Depois de Kalm, o grupo continua a caçar Sephiroth e atravessa o mar em Junon para Costa del Sol com Barret disfarçado de marinheiro a bordo navio de carga onde ele espia sobre Rufus Shinra, o novo presidente da empresa. Na Costa del Sol, Barret está irritado com o comentário dos outros, por ele parecer "fofo" no terno do marinheiro e devia mantê-lo como pijama, mas secretamente ele se retira para a pousada para se olhar no espelho do banheiro enquanto o usa. O grupo finalmente chega a Corel do Norte, uma cidade construída pelos sobreviventes de Corel perto das ruínas destruídas do Reator Mako. Os habitantes da cidade vilipendam Barret e ele divulga seu passado ao grupo. Se dirigindo ao Saucer (Final Fantasy VII) | Gold Saucer], um parque de diversões construído sobre as ruínas de Corel, as frustrações de Barret aumentam e ele foge sozinho depois de Aeris tentar animá-lo, dizendo a Cloud e os outros para não esquecer que estão atrás de Sephiroth. Cloud e os outros acham muitas pessoas atiradas na Square], e um sobrevivente diz que era um homem com um braço-arma. Jogado na prisão de Corel depois de assumir que trabalha com o pistoleiro, Cloud e os outros acham Barret, mais enfurecido e exigente para permitirem que ele estabeleça seu passado sozinho. Ele os permite acompanhá-lo enquanto eles enfrentam o líder da prisão, Dyne, que também tem um braço-arma em sua mão mutilada. Traumatizado pela perda de sua família e lar, Dyne deseja destruir o mundo e, assim, foi a Gold Saucer para exigir o massacre e Barret e os outros acabaram sendo culpados. Quando Barret diz a Dyne que Marlene sobreviveu, Dyne o ataca, dizendo que ele tem que matar a Marlene para que sua esposa não fique solitária na vida após a morte. Barret prevalece, e Dyne, considerando-se uma causa perdida, permite que Barret e os outros saiam da prisão, e depois se joga fora em um penhasco até sua morte. O dono de Gold Saucer, Dio, aprende com o ocorrido e permite que o grupo siga lhes dando um buggy como desculpa. Barret continua a viajar com o grupo, desenvolvendo um profundo respeito por Cloud. É possível também que os dois participem das saindo no Gold Saucer enquanto se procura a Keystone. Durante o "encontro", Cloud e Barret dirigem a gôndola e Barret tenta saber qual das mulheres do grupo, Cloud, sente-se atraído. Algumas cenas mostram Cait Sith, o membro mais novo do grupo, roubando a Keystone e entregando-a aos Turks. Quando eles o confrontam, Cait Sith revela que ele aprisionou Marlene, chantageando assim os outros para levá-lo, e vai Barret muito aborrecido. Depois de ser manipulado por Sephiroth para renunciar à Matéria Negra no Templo dos Anciões, Cloud decide sair da jornada. Barret assegura a Cloud que ele está entre amigos e que ele vai cuidar dele, empurrando-o para ir atrás de Aeris, que desapareceu. Quando Sephiroth assassina Aeris, Barret consola Cloud, e está disposto a continuar a caça à Sephiroth com ele, mesmo que Cloud agora saiba completamente que ele é suscetível à influência de Sephiroth. Barret tem uma pequena revelação no Penhasco Gaea, onde ele considera o frio e o estéril terreno exatamente o oposto da tecnológica Midgar, mas é tão pouco atraente para ele. Queda do Meteoro Depois que o grupo reivindica a Black Materia, Cloud, que não confia em si mesmo enquanto está na presença de Sephiroth, prefere entregá-la a Barret para guardar. Sephiroth evoca uma imagem de Tifa, que pede a Barret que ajude a Cloud e, assim, Barret é enganado ao entregar a Materia de volta a Cloud, que dá a Sephiroth que a usa para conjurar Meteor. Isso desperta a Armas, monstros colossais criados pelo próprio Planeta. Barret e Tifa escapam no Dirigível Highwind '' com os executivos da empresa e são trazidos como prisioneiros para Junon.'' Uma semana depois, durante uma execução pública, Barret escapa com a ajuda de Cait Sith e Yuffie Kisaragi. Eles se dirigem para o "Highwind" para se encontrar com o resto do grupo, menos Cloud, que não foi visto depois que ele entregou a Black Materia. Enquanto Barret duvida da verdadeira identidade de Cloud, ele percebe que ele não está apto a ser o líder do grupo, e na ausência de Cloud, Tifa toma o controle. Quando ela parte para cuidar de um catatônico Cloud, eles descobrem em Mideel, Barret elege Cid, o piloto '' Highwind , como líder. A Shinra está colecionando Huge Materias de Reatores Mako em uma tentativa de parar o Meteoro que agora está se aproximando do Planeta, mas o grupo quer a (Final Fantasy VII) Materia para ajudá-los na batalha contra Sephiroth. Durante a busca da Shinra para coletar a Huge Materia no Reator Corel, Corel do Norte está à beira da destruição pela Shinra. Se deter o acidente, Barret se torna um herói local. Se a cidade é destruída, uma culpa maior será colocada sobre ele. Depois que Shinra destrói a barreira de energia de Sephiroth sobre a Cratera do Norte, o grupo desce a Cratera do Norte para derrotar Sephiroth e liberar Holy ] para salvar o planeta do meteoro. Barret opta por continuar lutando por Marlene e se satisfaz sabendo que ele está fazendo bem. Pós-crise Em "On the Way to a Smile: Caso de Tifa" , Barret, juntamente com Cloud e Tifa, revisitam vários locais que eles viram durante sua busca para salvar o Planeta de Sephiroth. Em Kalm, Barret se reune com Marlene. Eles retornam às ruínas de Midgar, destruídas na batalha entre Holy e Meteor, onde ajudam a construir uma nova cidade, Edge. Barret sugere Tifa abrir o [Heaven (Advent Children) para ajudar os desamparados a lidar com suas perdas, e Tifa, lutando com seus próprios dilemas pessoais, concorda em fazê-lo. Pouco depois, Barret parte em uma viagem para resolver o passado. Barret é o foco de outra novel, '' Caso de Barret ''. Depois que Barret deixa Marlene com Cloud e Tifa, ele busca o mundo por uma fonte de energia alternativa para substituir a Mako, e sua paz mental. Procurando uma maneira de expiar as mortes de Jessie, Biggs e Wedge, e para se adaptar à vida após o fim da Shinra e a necessidade de lutar, Barret requisita um novo anexo para o braço que pode se transformar em uma mão mecânica, permitindo-lhe viver uma vida mais normal. Seu médico solicita que ele aguarde pelo menos uma semana para sua conclusão. Durante uma viagem de caminhão para uma aldeia próxima para garantir uma passagem segura, ele conversa com um mecânico de carvão sobre como enfrentar seus problemas; depois de derrubar um monstro, e com o mecânico, mesmo com medo dele, Barret aceita hesitantemente que "o cóvil do monstro pode estar nele". Ao ajudar com o trabalho da fazenda para a aldeia vender seus produtos na cidade, ele testemunha um pai e sua filha doente solicitando um motorista para levá-la para Midgar; A filha está sofrendo de um caso grave de Geostigma, uma nova doença terminal que vem infectando pessoas desde queda do meteoro. Pouco depois da morte da filha, Barret descobre que o pai já foi de uma das equipes que pilotou o Gelnika, um avião de carga da Shinra. Barret faz caminho para Rocket Town, onde ele se encontra com Cid e a nova equipe do seu novo dirigível. Depois de ter testemunhado ainda mais a pandemia com a qual o planeta está lutando, Barret reconsidera o uso da Mako novamente para ajudar as pessoas e encontrar uma cura com a tecnologia do dirigível. Cid afirma que o Planeta deslocou o Lifestream para longe de onde os reatores antigos estão estáveis e que levaria um maior grau de mão-de-obra que se tornaria ineficiente em comparação com a experiência que a Shinra teve antes de seu fim. Cid mostra a Barret uma substância negra que ele e sua equipe descobriram recentemente: o petróleo. Tendo localizado uma área ideal, mas perigosa, rodeada de monstros para construir um campo petrolífero, as esperanças de Barret se elevam. Ele tem uma cartase por poder ajudar tanto com sua força como com seu discernimento, pois o dirigível pode ser usado para ajudar aqueles com Geostigma e ajudar quando uma cura é encontrada, e uma nova fonte de combustível ajudaria todos com seu uso e inovação. Voltando ao médico, ele pede o seu braço, como forma de Barret colocar seus pontos fortes para usar na reconstrução do mundo. Crise do Geostigma thumb|180x|Barret em "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" Um ano depois da queda do Meteoro, em 0009 durante os eventos de "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children", Barret ainda está em contato com seus amigos. Barret deixa uma mensagem no telefone celular de Cloud dizendo que ele encontrou um grande campo de petróleo. Barret mais tarde aparece para ajudar Cloud a lutar contra Bahamut SIN usando a arma na mão direita como arma (embora agora possa se transformar em uma mão protética). Apesar de seu tempo longe dela, ele se importa profundamente com Marlene; Suas primeiras palavras para Tifa são um comando para que sua filha esteja mais segura. Depois que Bahamut SIN é derrotado, ele observa a batalha de Cloud com Kadaj do " Shera" ', o novo dirigível do Cid e ordena que o Cid aterrise para que eles possam ajudar, mas Cid lhe diz para pular se ele quiser sair da aeronave. Barret também pode ser ouvido, embora não visto, na sessão "presente" de "Reminiscência de Final Fantasy VII", pois ele dá a Cloud um sinal "fechado", transmitido de Yuffie de cada presente para entregar a Marlene e a [Denzel ]. Conflito Deepground thumb|right|Barret em "Dirge of Cerberus" Durante '' Dirge of Cerberus - Final Fantasy VII , Barret, juntamente com Cloud e Tifa, lideram um assalto por terra em Midgar contra a Deepground em 0010, e fornece a Vincent com um mapa via telefone que leva o caminho para o Deepground. Os três se juntam a Cid, Reeve, Yuffie, e uma jovem desertora Tsviet chamada Shelke, para ajudar Vincent contra destruição provocada por Omega. Jogabilidade thumb|right|100x| Barret é o segundo membro jogável e disponível no grupo. Ele usa várias armas de fogo para o combate long range (com algumas armas corpo a corpo) e seus Limits consistem principalmente em golpes físicos com essas armas. Ele tem fortes estatísticas para defesa e muito alto Força, mas suas estatísticas mágicas são mais fracas. Sua arma final, a Missing Score tem um grande número de slots para Materia, e causa mais danos com base no [de Estatísticas Final Fantasy VII # AP | AP das Materia estocadas. Isso permite abusar de um glitch de transbordamento se você possuir uma Master Materia Knights of the Round Materia estocada. Barret é uma opção de encontro para Cloud em Gold Saucer. Ele começa com 0 pontos de encontro e tem poucas opções de diálogo para melhorar esse valor, tornando-o o personagem mais difícil para encontros. Marcar encontros com Barret na versão PlayStation 4 gera para jogador o troféu Best Bromance. Criação e desenvolvimento right|200px|thumb|Artwork de [[Tetsuya Nomura.]] Barret, juntamente com as versões iniciais de Cloud e Aeris, foi um dos três primeiros personagens principais projetados para '' Final Fantasy VII ''. Barret era um personagem que Tetsuya Nomura queria criar já a um bom tempo. http://shmuplations.com/ff7/ O backstory original de Barret era o de um mineiro cuja casa a Shinra destruiu - uma história que dificilmente mudou no produto final. No conceito original, Marlene era a filha biológica de Barret, e Barret também teria tido uma esposa. O confronto entre Barret e Dyne teria ocorrido durante uma batalha entre a AVALANCHE e Shinra nas ruínas de Corel, e o líder do ataque que destruiu a cidade foi mudado várias vezes, incluindo Heidegger e Reeve, antes de se estabelecer em Scarlet . Em uma cena excluída, Barret prometeu aos outros membros da AVALANCHE que iria para o Cosmo Canyon juntos depois de terminar sua missão. Um resquício dessa promessa existe no jogo quando Barret diz tristemente na fogueira de Cosmo Canyon que ele jurou com seus amigos que eles teriam um brinde na Cosmo Candle. O sistema de profissão de Barret foi originalmente escolhido como "Atirador", uma classe que eventualmente seria introduzida na série em 'Final Fantasy X-2' '. Temas músicais O "Tema de Barret" é o pano de fundo do 7º Heaven e do Setor 7, depois de se preparar para atacar o Reator do Setor 5. Além disso, "Mining Town" , que toca durante os flashbacks de Barret em Corel e em Corel do Norte, é um remix de "Barret's Theme". "Mark Of The Traitor" também tem elementos do "Tema de Barret"; Ele toca em Corel do Norte. Outras aparições Barret apareceu nos seguintes jogos da série [Final Fantasy 'Final Fantasy']]: * '' Final Fantasy VII G-Bike '' como personagem de suporte. * '' Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call '' como personagem jogável. * '' Pictlogica Final Fantasy '' como personagem jogável. * '' Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade '' como conjurável Legend. * '' Final Fantasy Artniks '' como uma série de Lista de cartões de Final Fantasy Artniks. * '' Final Fantasy Record Keeper '' como um personagem jogável. * '' Final Fantasy Trading Card Game '' como uma série de Lista de cartões de jogo Final Fantasy Trading Card cards. * '' Triple Triad '' como um cartão. Outras mídias Jogos Barret é referenciado em " Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII- ". Um soldado na Sede da Shinra fala sobre problemas com a equipe de inspeção na Corel, particularmente o tipo líder. O soldado lembra do nome como "Magnum ou Bullet", enquanto na versão japonesa ele é referido como "Magnum" ou "Pão" "." Magnum "é uma referência a Barrett, ambos Barrett e Magnum são fabricantes de armas de fogo e nomes para suas armas de fogo. "Bullet" do inglês "bala" é uma referência à sua semelhança para o nome de Barret, mas também é o seu nome japonês (Bullet e Barret são fonéticamente idênticos em japonês). Da mesma forma, a transliteração japonesa de "pão" é semelhante ao nome japonês de Barret, alterando a primeira vogal e wikipedia: Dakuten a consoante final. O diálogo em inglês também tem outra referência, dizendo que ele atuou como um "big-shot" aludindo ao Limit Break. Barret é citado em " Kingdom Hearts ", embora ele não faça uma aparição como muitos outros personagens de " Final Fantasy ". Em " , um comerciante chamado "Wallace" aparece em ao lado de Biggs, Wedge e Jessie em 'Kingdom Hearts II' '. Tal como os outros personagens, sua aparência é diferente de seu homônimo, sendo de pele clara em vez de pele escura, e sendo gordo e baixo em vez de musculoso. Em " Final Fantasy Tactics ", ao conversar com Cloud depois de selecionar "Dismiss" no menu do grupo, ele irá dizer: "Não há como sair deste trem até chegarmos a estação ", uma referência a uma linha que Barret usa em " Final Fantasy VII ". Merchandise Barret apareceu em figuras de ação, chaveiros e [de campanhas de marketing Final Fantasy e Coca-Cola miniaturas da Coca-Cola]. Ele, ao lado de Marlene, também apareceram em uma Poção. Galeria Etimologia e simbolismo O nome Barret é uma transliteração japonesa da palavra inglesa "bala". Famitsu, ed (1997) (em japonês). 'Final Fantasy VII' 'Kaitai Shinsho. Famitsu. pp. 10. ISBN 4-7577-0098-9. Antes de '' Final Fantasy VII '' ter uma localização em inglês, Barret foi referido como "Bullet" em alguns artigos de revistas de pré-lançamento. Em inglês e japonês, o nome de Barret também é foneticamente idêntico a Barrett, um fabricante e termo de armas de fogo usado para suas armas. Seu sobrenome Wallace é de origem francesa e significa "estrangeiro". Devido ao seu papel proeminente na luta contra Shinra, o apelido de Barret em '' Final Fantasy VII '' pode aludir a William Wallace, um proprietário de terras escocês que se tornou um dos principais líderes durante as Guerras de Independência Escocesas, que é o tema do filme ganhador da Academia de 1995 "Braveheart" (Coração Valente). "Final Fantasy VII" deriva do simbolismo do misticismo judaico, e o personagem de Barret também pode ter sido influenciado por ele. '' Sephirot '' são os dez atributos através dos quais Deus aparece, e Barret pode ser amarrado a um certo atributo, " gevurah ", associado ao julgamento e à força. Do Bahir, "Esta é a mão esquerda de Deus". A mão direita de Deus sendo "chesed": bondade / amor. Cloud, Barret e Aeris foram os personagens para primeiro jogador projetados para o jogo, com Aeris e Barret possivelmente representando ''chesed e gevurah. A metáfora pode ser encarnada em Barret, que perdeu a mão direita, mas mantém sua esquerda. Trivia *Barret shares his Japanese voice actor with Ryid Uruk from Final Fantasy Type-0. *Barret was referred to as "Barrett" in the English version of the Final Fantasy VII manual. *The internet MMORPG Kingdom of Loathing has a monster called the Burly Sidekick. This is a direct parody of Barret. *Barret was the first consistently dark-skinned playable character in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. The first was technically Leo Cristophe, who was depicted as dark-skinned in , but was light-skinned in his sprite form. *While Barret's appearance in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children was changed to make him look less like Mr. T, the first line he is heard speaking in the movie is "Yo, waddup foo?" *In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, published by Square Enix, there is an antagonist named Lawrence Barrett who possesses a minigun built into his augmented arm. Despite these similarities, the developers have called it a coincidence. *There is a bit of [[List of Final Fantasy VII dummied content|unused dialogue found in the Final Fantasy VII game data]] that would have taken place outside the Shinra Headquarters, before the party heads in for the first time, and in the elevator, if the player entered the building through the main entrance. Outside the building Barret would suggest that Cloud knows the place well, to which Cloud would have answered it to be his first time there. Barret would then have said he has been at the headquarters before back when he still had both his hands. The elevator scene is similar, with Cloud saying he's never been to the place before and asking if Barret is familiar with it, which would have prompted the same response from Barret.FFVII: The Unused Text at TheLifestream.net These bits were cut from the final game, and nothing in the finished version suggests Barret would have ever visited the Shinra Headquarters before. *Part of Barret's spell-casting animation in Final Fantasy VII resembles the Dab gesture. This can be easily seen when Barret uses the Sense command. *Although Vincent is 47 and Red XII is 48, Barret is technically the oldest character physically as Vincent is physically 27 and Red XII compared to his own race is 16. *Barret makes a cameo appearance in Matthew Shezmen's FUN 'N' FANTASY XV (Final Fantasy XV Cartoon Parody) in his original Final Fantasy VII appearance where he is buying some ice cream in Lestallum but due to his blocky hands he is unable to hold them in his hand and they drop on the ground. Referências de:Barret Wallace es:Barret Wallace fr:Barret Wallace